


A Guilty Shot

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [14]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Bleeding, Caring team, Guilty Newkirk, Hogan Collapses, Hurt Hogan, Shot Hogan, alternate version, concerned team, swaying, tired, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The guys give Hogan a 15 minute head-start with their scheduling meeting with Mira like ordered. They meet up with the two but are pulled into a trap that could cause harm to their commanding officer. Some hesitation to follow orders cause Hogan to get shot, however, he hides it from his men. He doesn't want to show his men or the enemy any weakness.Or, an alternate version of season two's episode "Diamonds In the Rough".
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Guilty Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this. My friend wrote this great story and asked me to post it. Please read and enjoy!

It is a late spring morning with the sun shining from a cloudless blue sky. A mild breeze rustles the leaves of the surrounding trees of Luft-Stalag 13, a POW camp 25 kilometers south-west of Duesseldorf. Birds are chirping too, enjoying the beautiful day after a long harsh winter. Out in the compound after morning roll call, some of the prisoners are loitering about, soaking up the sun in front of their barracks, while others are doing some clean-up or playing volleyball.

Everything seemingly goes it’s usual way on this fine day, but the guard’s routine is broken when a young woman dressed like a maid walks up right to the main gate with a small cart drawn by Bernhardiner dog, carrying fresh milk. The guards eager for a change in their duty, open the gate to allow her inside. Schultz, the big rotund Sergeant of the Guard, waddles up to her and asks her friend to leave, as it is not allowed for a civilian to be in a POW camp and give anything to the prisoners.

Not to be put down, the milk-maid goes to Schultz and with a wriggle of her long lashes, she persuades him to allow her to hand out her fresh milk.  
Among the prisoners surrounding the young woman and her cart are men of barracks two, among them Sergeant „Kinch“ Kinchloe, Sergeant Andrew Carter, RAF Corporal Newkirk and French Corporal LeBeau. Newkirk and LeBeau give some of their milk to the big friendly dog, who likes to be cuddled by them. Meanwhile the woman takes a piece of paper out of her apron’s pocket and puts it into the mug from Carter. He asks her confused „Why did you do that, ma’am?“ Kinch who stands beside him just rolls his eyes, as the woman replies „Give this message to Papa Bear. It is urgent.“ Carter is still unsure what to do. Kinch jabs him with his elbow and sends him on his way to their CO.

Begrudgingly Carter trots over to barracks two, where his CO, American Air Corps Colonel Robert Hogan is leaning casually against the wall, watching the proceedings in the compound with interest, his crush cap sitting in a jaunty angle on his head like usual.   
Still uncertain of the reason why he got the message, Carter reaches his CO and fishes the paper out of his milk mug, handing it over. „Message from the underground, Colonel.“  
He takes the paper from Carter and reads it, his brows going up in surprise at its contents. His other men have by now caught up and surrounded their Colonel, wanting to know if they have something new to do, as they are getting sheer crazy with boredom.

Unusually serious, Colonel Hogan reads the message once again, this time out loud. As he ends, one of his men asks „Robinson Crusoe? Isn’t that the codename used for British commandos?“   
Hogan nods and says „It is and normally London or the underground would have informed  
us over the radio of such activity around here.“   
Kinch confirms that they haven’t got any messages in the last days. Neither from London or the underground. Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau look at each other, then to Kinch and finally their eyes turn to their commanding officer, who is already deep in thought, while still leaning against the barracks wall.

They all seem to think the same thing, that this meeting is a set-up, probably from the Gestapo, to catch at least one of them. Hogan is aware of this too, as the message was meant for him alone, for the infamous underground leader Papa Bear. He discusses it shortly with his core team and decides to go to the meeting at 22:00 hrs, even though he runs the risk of getting captured or killed. His men protest vehemently, but he shrugs it off and heads back into the barracks and to his quarters, readying himself for whatever might come to him in solitude.

Still talking among themselves his trusted men follow him inside and do their various tasks. Kinch heads down into the tunnel to check the radio, Carter also goes down to his lab, to be ready with explosives should the Colonel need them and LeBeau starts on their lunch, using the potbelly stove. Newkirk just sits at the table in the common room and plays with his cards, his eyes always straining to the door that leads into Hogan’s office, worried about him, as he has a bad feeling in his gut, telling him that something may go wrong tonight at the meeting. But all he can do is wait and see, just like the rest of his mates. 

Later in the evening after their last roll call, Hogan and his command team head down into the tunnels through the hidden bunk entrance. Once below, Kinch goes ahead and uses the periscope to see if he can give the „all clear“ to his mates. Meanwhile Hogan, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter change from their uniforms into their black camouflage outfits in mere moments. Being the fastest of all of them Newkirk and Hogan start applying the grease paint to their faces. As they don’t have a mirror down there, they help each other out to make sure they haven’t missed a spot. Newkirk enjoys those moments of easy camaraderie between him and his CO and he says with a smirk „I can almost envy all them pretty birds being allowed to touch you, Gov‘. Hell even with the black face-paint your mug is still undeniably handsome. If I weren’t a straight bloke, I’d jump you, Gov‘, right where you stand.“

Hogan looks first shocked at Newkirk, but then he can’t keep it in any longer and bursts out laughing heartily. Newkirk joins in the laughter, glad his Colonel is a man with such a great sense of humor. Laying his arm around Newkirk’s shoulder and pulling him close, Hogan leans in and whispers into his ear „I’m straight too, Peter, but I won’t say no to a roll in the hay with you. A guy can get lonely, you know.“  
Newkirk can’t believe those words he is hearing, neither can he believe his body’s reaction to the voice Hogan used just now, a soft, seductive timbre that sends shivers down his spine. And what’s more embarrassing, he feels himself getting hard. Newkirk shakes his head and dares to look at his CO. Hogan returns the look with a big boyish grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Again he leans over and says softly „No need to be embarrassed, Peter. I feel the same“ ,here he pauses and unashamedly points to a visible bulge in his black pants, then he carries on. „We are only men and men have certain needs. It’s natural. – So let’s forget about this and concentrate on our mission tonight, the meeting, alright Newkirk?“

Newkirk nods and after being let go from Hogan, goes to the part of the tunnel where they have their emergency exit. Carter and LeBeau follow, also with their faces hidden by the grease and dark knit caps covering their heads. The only one going without the cap is Hogan as his hair is already a natural black. So there is no need for him to hide it. Another exception to the dress from his men is the fact that Hogan is the only one wearing a jacket over the black turtleneck, maybe as a sign that he is in command. Or it is just another way for him to hide things on his person, thanks to the additional pockets.

Lastly Hogan joins his men waiting with Kinch by the periscope and near the ladder that leads to the outside world. Already having his gun in one hand and his gloves in the other he walks up to them. Stopping behind Kinch he asks him if all is clear. Kinch confirms this and Hogan turns to the other three men of his team. „Alright. I’m heading out. Give me a fifteen minute head start. Then you follow. Got it?“ They nod in unison and with a bit of trepidation watch as their Colonel climbs up the ladder with ease and disappears through the stump exit. 

After passing the sleeping Schultz and the two friendly guard dogs, Hogan makes his way through the dense forest, senses on high alert for any possible danger. When he reaches a clearing with more open ground and the street cutting through it, he is even more cautious and tightens the grip on his gun. Then he makes out a lone person on the other side of the street, standing a bit hidden on a slope. This must be Mira, the milk-maid his men have talked about.   
Obviously he has been seen, because the next thing he hears is his name being called. Throwing caution to the wind, he says her name questionly and he gets an affirmative nod as an answer. Looking to both sides of the abandoned street, he approaches her position.

As he reaches her side of the street, he asks her „Where is Robinson Crusoe? I expected him.“ She replies „You’ll meet him soon enough. But first there are some precautions.“

Still not looking up as he is concentrating on getting up the slope, he is surprised to hear the click of a gun and finding said gun pointed right at his forehead, when he looks up. Smiling, she announces „Gestapo! You are under arrest, Colonel Hogan.“ His only comment to this „Some precaution. Serves me right for going on a blind date.“ Mira then orders him to throw away his gun. With a low grumble he does so.  
Then she gives him a sign to turn around. Unwillingly he does so and feels the muzzle of the gun in the middle of his lower back. She wants to know „Have you come alone?“ Thinking a moment, he lies to her smoothly „Yeah, I came alone.“  
Right in that moment his men come into sight, all armed. They are chatting among each other and greet their Colonel happily on seeing him, not knowing he is in danger.

She presses the gun deeper into his back, making him wince and orders „Tell them to let go of their guns.“ As he hesitates, she uncocks the weapon, undermining her next words „Now! Or I’ll put a bullet in your back.“  
Not sure if he should believe it or not, he finally turns to his approaching men and shouts „Men! Throw away your guns or Mira here shoots me in the back!“  
His men are outraged hearing this, but after some ranting Carter and LeBeau throw their guns to the side, only Newkirk isn’t willing to give in to a mere bird’s wish. He hesitates too long and a shot reverberates through the quiet of the night, startling all of them. Remarkably though, Hogan remains standing, only gritting his teeth when the pain hits him.

Mira grins smugly and hisses into Hogan’s ear „I warned you, Colonel. You have to thank one of your men for the hole in your side.“ Prodding him with the gun again and looking to his three men, she orders them all „Now get moving! And no tricks! Or your precious Colonel gets another bullet!“  
Disbelievingly they all look to their Colonel. Hogan just shakes his head and through gritted teeth, tells them „Listen to her, men. She ain’t joking. And before you ask. I’m fine. Now, let’s move.“

They are all taken down the other side of the slope where a truck is waiting for them. She ushers them into the back with a wave of her gun where a SS guard is already waiting and walks to the front to climb into the cab. Hogan’s men use the tailgate to climb into the back, watched closely by the guard with the machine gun. Hogan gives LeBeau a lift up before he steps up as the last one. With one graceful heap he is up and takes a seat beside Newkirk. Carter and LeBeau take seats opposite them. During the whole ride they are quiet, not knowing where they are being brought to and what will happen to them. The only one who seems eerily calm about the whole affair is their CO. Hogan seems as always calm and collected, at least outwardly. Inwardly he is as scared as his men, fearing the possible end of their operation, if they have been compromised.

Finally the truck comes to a stop, somewhere in a quiet street of Hammelburg. They are ushered out by the guard and into a building, followed by Mira. Inside they are taken down a flight of stairs into the cellar. The guard there opens a door for them and they walk inside, looking curiously around, taking it all in. Hogan in particular tries to remember every little detail for later purposes.  
They are to stand in line in front of a brick wall, opposite them is a small desk with a lamp on it and of course the big red flag with the Swastika on it right behind it. Mira just grins smugly at them, knowing she has the upper hand over the great Papa Bear.

Then the door opens a Colonel of the Gestapo comes in and sends the guard away. He introduces himself as Colonel Hegel and starts talking, telling them that he knows everything about them and their clandestine operation, their connection to the underground, especially Hogan’s role of leader, even their codenames and such. He is meaning his words for all, but his attention is mainly on Hogan who seems to be sweating profusely, even though it is a mild spring night.  
During the long speech of the Gestapo Colonel, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau are barely listening, their thoughts elsewhere. LeBeau looks to his Colonel and sees that he seems to have trouble staying awake. His eyelids seem to be drooping on their own volition, while he tries his hardest to remain upright and alert, for the sake of his men. Showing weakness is not an option for Hogan, certainly not in front of the enemy.

Finally Hegel is through with his talk to Hogan and he and his men are being led out of the cellar and back to the truck. On the way up Hogan moves slower than usual and he is swaying like a drunk, putting one hand to his forehead as if he has a bad headache. Concerned LeBeau asks for them all „Are you alright, mon Colonel?“ Touched by the concern and not wishing to let onto how bad he is really faring, he turns to his men and answers with a terse „I’m fine.“ With that he is the first to climb into the back of the truck via the tailgate, his men following.

Again everyone stays quiet, reveling in their own thoughts. When the truck stops they are outside of the camp in the woods, not too far from their tree stump entrance. They exit the truck, wait till it is completely out of sight and then they start on the short track to their hidden entrance. Hiding in time behind it from the camps searchlight, they climb into the stump, one after another. Hogan is again the last to climb down the ladder, closing the stump entrance securely behind him. Then as he reaches the ground, a sudden wave of nausea overcomes him. He stumbles forward, trying to catch himself on the earthen wall, but he misses completely and instead just collapses in a heap, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

His men on hearing the thud come running back and to their shock, find their CO lying unmoving on the ground. Newkirk is the first to react. He sends LeBeau to get Wilson and tells Carter to inform the rest of the guys up in the barracks. He then checks his CO for wounds which is made harder by the black clothes they are all wearing. But he encounters something wet and sticky on the right side and holding his hand up into the torchlight, he sees its blood, lots of it. Having a thought he cautiously turns his Colonel around and finds a smaller bleeding wound on his back. The bullet has gone through, getting clean in, but ugly out, leaving a gaping hole in the right flank.

Gritting his teeth in sudden anger at himself, Newkirk shakes his head, while using his shirt to apply pressure to the gaping wound. Remembering the moment it happened, he knows for sure now that his CO’s injury is his fault alone. Guilt starts setting in and it is becoming stronger as he looks down and sees the big pool of blood that has already formed beneath Hogan’s body. Finally after what seemed hours, Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camps medic, arrives with his medical bag and sets to work immediately. Not wishing to leave his CO’s side, Newkirk assists eagerly. After the wounds are cleaned and bandaged up, the men carry Hogan carefully up to the barracks and then put him gently into the lower bunk in his quarters, covering him with blankets to keep him warm.

Surprisingly on the next day, he already is up and about again to attend the morning roll call as if nothing has ever happened. He even jokes around with Klink and Schultz as usual, earning claps and happy shouts from his fellow prisoners. After Klink dismisses them, he saunters over to the Kommandant and asks to speak to him. Once in Klink’s office, Hogan explains the situation he and his men have found themselves in and that he needs the Kommandant’s help to get out of it. Klink is eager to help his senior POW officer and agrees to attend the planned roadwork today dressed as a common guard to be there as a witness, to Hogan dealing with the blackmailing SS Colonel Hegel.

As that is cleared up, Hogan then returns to the barracks for a lay down, closing the door to his office with a slight bang, signaling clearly to all in the barracks that he is not to be disturbed.  
Not bothering to change, Hogan just takes off his jacket and cap and drops down on his lower bunk, not even taking off his shoes. He just turns around so that he faces the wall, grabs the blanket to cover himself with and closes his eyes, trying to relax. Moments later his breathing has evened out and he is fast asleep.

On that same night two of his men, LeBeau and Carter, get out to pick-up the package that is being air-dropped by London, a case filled with fake diamonds, worth a million dollars, the pay that Hegel wants to keep quiet about his knowledge regarding their operation.

Resting most of the next day, to preserve his energy and eating lots of broth made by LeBeau, Hogan makes the final arrangements with Klink to be there as back-up for him and his men when he meets Hegel in the barn, twenty miles away from the camp. Klink assures Hogan to be there with a truckload of guards to arrest Hegel.

Then at the right time of night, Hogan and his men, still in their allied uniforms, make their way to the barn and meet Hegel inside. Hogan hands over the small case with the fake diamonds and waits for Hegel’s next move, already expecting a double-cross.   
Hegel then pulls out his gun and makes his way to the barn door, happy to be rid of Hogan and to be able to move to Switzerland as a rich man.

As soon as he opens the door, the guards under Klink’s command open fire on the barn, seeing an armed person coming towards them, even with a machine gun.  
The guys inside hit the deck, but due to his fresh, still healing injury, Hogan is slower than usual and doesn’t make it right on time, before the bullets hit everywhere. One gets him in the left shoulder and another grazes the right side of his head, knocking him out instantly, blood already pooling underneath his unmoving form in the hay.

Klink shouts outside to his men to cease fire and cautiously moves forward with Schultz and a few other guards with him. He walks into the barn and sees four men crouched around another unmoving form on the floor. Because of the dim light inside he is only able to make out who is kneeling on the floor as he nears them. Corporals Newkirk and LeBeau as well Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter. With dread Klink realizes the person on the ground, surrounded by his men, can only be Colonel Hogan. 

Klink calls for his guards to carry Hogan out to the truck and to be gentle with him. The guards comply and Hogan’s men follow together with Klink and Schultz. Then they are on their way to a hospital, instead of back to the camp. During the drive, Newkirk, Carter and Kinch try their utmost to stop the bleeding. But it seems hopeless. The more they are trying to stop the flow, the more blood seems to be gushing out. And to top it all, his other injury has also reopened and is bleeding freely too. LeBeau just sits there with his eyes closed. He can’t stand the sight of blood and he prays that his mon Colonel will survive. As they all need him very much to survive the damn war.

Reaching the hospital of Hammelburg, Klink manages to persuade the doctor there to treat Hogan just like any other patient, with the utmost care and even manages for Hogan’s men to stay there in the waiting area, guarded by Schultz and Langenscheidt the two guards with the closest connection to the men of barracks two.  
The waiting seems to be endless. But after long hours, an eldery man in a white coat comes towards them. He has a stern face, but friendly eyes. Looking at the ragtag mix of men in the waiting area, he asks „Are you here for the American Colonel?“ 

Newkirk jumps up, nodding „Yeah, we are doc. How is Colonel Hogan and when can we see him?“  
Waiting patiently for the other men to join them, he answers „Colonel Hogan has lost a lot of blood and he was in shock. His temperature and blood pressure were too low. We lost him once during the emergency surgery, but we managed to get him back. All in all, your Colonel is lucky to be still alive. Those injuries would have killed a lesser man. But Colonel Hogan seems to have a strong will to live and that combined with his overall good physical condition, were his saving grace.“

A collective sigh of relief is heard and Schultz steps forward, asking anxiously „Can we see him, or at least one of his boys, doctor?“ The doctor nods. „I’ll arrange for a nurse to pick one of you up at a time to visit him. He is still listed as critical and the next 24-48 hours could determine if he lives or dies. So don’t say anything that might upset him, that could be deadly in his current condition. Talk to him about everyday things or past happenings. Just let him hear your voices. Also you are allowed to touch him physically. Holding his hand or caressing his face. That could give him additional comfort and might be a stimulation for him to fight his way out of the darkness and back into the light. – Now if you’ll excuse me, other patients need my services. Good day, gentlemen.“

The aforementioned nurse comes and takes one after another to see their CO in his room. They sit with him, talk to him and hold his hand or caress his face just as the doctor suggested. The only reaction they all get is a light squeeze of their joined hands, otherwise Hogan lies completely still. The only noise in the room is his regular soft breathing and the drip of the IV-line which feeds him with medicine and another that gives him much needed blood, as he has lost so much.  
Reluctantly the men leave the hospital together with Schultz and Langenscheidt and return back to camp.

Over the next few days, the men of Hogan’s core team are allowed to visit their CO in hospital under guard, by order from Kommandant Klink. The guard who accompanies them is mostly Schultz, who thinks of Hogan and his men as his boys.

Three and a half weeks later and still undergoing physical therapy, Hogan is back in camp and with his men in barracks two. Today he is out of his bed and in his full uniform out in the compound and plays with his baseball, exercising his arm muscles. He throws it onto the roof, from which it rolls down and he catches it with other hand. He repeats this motion many times, before he switches hands and concentrates now on training his right arm and shoulder. Just then Carter comes out of the barracks and seeing his CO, walks up to him. Fearing Wilson’s wrath, he tells the Colonel if it wouldn’t be better for him to go back to bed as ordered, instead of wandering around.   
Hogan just grins boyishly and says „I’m feeling fine, Carter. There is no need for me to stay in bed any longer. My wounds are mostly healed and I need to exercise my muscles if I want to get back in top shape. So there is no need to worry about me or Wilson. I’ll deal with him. I’m still his CO.“

Satisfied with the Colonel’s answer, Carter goes back into barracks two. A short while later, Hogan follows. Putting the ball and glove into a locker, he turns to the stove to grab a cup of coffee. But LeBeau sensing his Colonel’s need, has one ready for him and holds it out to him. Thankfully Hogan takes the proffered cup and sips the warm, brown liquid, smiling at LeBeau. He then joins his men at the table, taking his usual seat at the head and is just content in watching them. Newkirk and Carter are playing Gin, Kinch sits by and reads a novel and LeBeau has already started their lunch, a nice smell permeating the air, making their mouths water in anticipation of a fine gourmet meal.

Another week later, Hogan is fully healed and able to resume all of his duties again, including leading the underground as the infamous Papa Bear. Much to the relief of all of his men and those in the underground, especially French underground leader Tiger, who is also Hogan’s lover.   
He is back in business and will do everything in his power to end the war a lot sooner.

THE E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I did not write this but I will pass on any feedback you choose to leave in the comments section!


End file.
